


he notices

by ultimatextrovert



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Multi, Pre-Poly, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatextrovert/pseuds/ultimatextrovert
Summary: When Kayano's cheeks redden, or when Karma stares at him for a little too long, pretending he doesn't afterward.





	he notices

  _He notices._  
Nagisa notices every time when _Kayano's_ cheeks redden, or when _Karma's_ eyes light up. When _Kayano_ gets close to him, more than necessary, and makes their hands brush carelessly, or when _Karma_ stares at him for a little too long, pretending he doesn't afterward.  
  
But, he also notices when _Karma_ listens dearly to the green-haired girl's ramblings, and how hesitant he is when she asks him about himself. Or when _Kayano_ compliments the redhead too sweetly, and how she tells him she's glad he met her.  
  
And, _Nagisa_ thinks, they both mean the world to him. There is no one who can understand him better than _Kayano Kaede_ and _Karma Akabane_ , his two best friends. The ones who have his heart in a never-ending war, trying and trying to make sense of this crooked situation. Because, truth be told, to him, they're more than best friends.

Inside _Nagisa Shiota_ 's mind, "friends" is a dead adjective to the three of them. They're lovers, and they adore each other, without a doubt. And even when this reality feels so far away, Nagisa knows it's not.

Because, deep down, they're all searching for one thing: shared love.


End file.
